


Truth or Truth?

by So_Ginelle



Series: The IwaOi Experience [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aobajousai, But I wasn't thinking, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really have nothing more to say, I would have written this one before, I'm proud of myself for writing something so freaking fluffy, If I had thought Tiffany, Just old enough that Oikawa and Iwaizumi aren't in school anymore., Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, They aren't that much older, This is a birthday present for my soulmate bestfriend, Truth or Dare, and the birthday surprise now, happy birthday Tiffany!, i hope you enjoy this!, only a little though, pure fluff, this is so much fluff, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: The Seijoh volleyball club get together for a fun gathering, across a wide spread of years. They play volleyball, they play other games, and after a while, the younger and older ones disappear, until all that's left is the team when Oikawa was captain. They were drinking with the older teammates, and they start to get silly, when someone suggests a game of truth or dare. Things get odd and feelings reveal themselves as the game continues, but was it all just a set up so Oikawa and Iwaizumi could admit their feelings for one another, which everyone else on the team knew about, other than the two who had the feelings.





	Truth or Truth?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TIFFANY ( MY LOVELY OIKAWA )](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TIFFANY+%28+MY+LOVELY+OIKAWA+%29).



> Once again, this oneshot has nothing to do with The Space Between Us. It's just cute fluff, and a gift for my soulmate best friend. She is amazing, and hopefully this can show how much I appreciate her in my life.

The air was crisp and chilly and there was a rather unsettling quietness to the surroundings that was unsettling, but it wouldn't be that way for long. After another few minutes, the lights were flipped on in the dark gymnasium and a large group of boys made their way into the shiny, silky auditorium. There was soft chatter amongst all of the boys, and everyone had seemed to pair up. They all had a thing to do, in order to set up the gymnasium that was rented for them, graciously by their former coach. Not all of the boys were done with school yet, so some of them still called the man 'coach', but not all of them could call the man coach anymore. They may have still respected him as a coach and a teacher, but the man was their former coach.

As the chatter continued, there was a whistle that sounded and all of the boys seemed to squeal or complain about said noise. "Sorry, but I just want your attention! Calm down, you've heard this sound before. Okay, so we have a bit of a time schedule we're going to keep. This isn't mandatory, since this is meant to be a fun sleepover kind of deal! But just so we can try to get through all of it, I have a schedule. Anyway, we're going to start with volleyball. Thank you to Kindaichi and Yahaba, for setting up the nets. Anyway, let's start!"

This was a retreat set up for the Seijoh volleyball team. Although school was over for the third years that year, and things were going to begin in a few weeks for the new year, the entire team wasn't quite ready to let go yet. There were quite a few members of the team there, even some of the old team who had nearly graduated college were there at this rate. They all just wanted to part ways in a more intimate, fun way and catch up with their old friends. They really wanted to celebrate the time they had on Seijoh when they were together as a team. At some point, they would have to move on, but today was not that day.

The age gap in the gym was actually rather significant at this rate, and some of the boys there hadn't actually played together. But that was all okay, as the older boys knew to take it easy on the younger ones. Although, they all were very competitive. It was was hard to pick teams, as some of the boys in the middle of the ages had to pick if they wanted to be with the older team, or the younger team. Once they were divided up, though, the match started.

They also had to decide who was going to be what position, as each side had at least two setters each, there were more than enough aces and middle blockers to go around. There were only three liberos there, though, so that made it an easy choice to pick setters for. Oikawa was chosen to be one of the setters, and the funny part of the way the teams were chosen, Yahaba ended up being the other server.

Finally, the game had started. Oikawa had to get used to all of his older teammates playing styles once more, and he winced a bit at some of the newer players on the team. Sure, they were great additions, but he was glad they came after he had been on the team.

"Watch it, Hajime! Don't get so close to the net!" Oikawa called out.

The other boy stopped and turned to look at Oikawa and he was nearly glaring. "Then don't _set it_ so close to the net," Hajime had said before he turned to pay attention to the game once again.

The game had turned into three games, with the teams changing up again. They played a solid eight sets, and everyone was thoroughly exhausted by the time everything was done. But the day wasn't over yet, and one of the older of the group had gotten up to go talk to everyone once again. Everyone seemed to be laying or sitting down on the smooth floor, just trying to catch their breath. Some were even debating of sleeping right then and there, since that was what they were all there to do. But the man that was standing had gotten everyone to quiet down without a whistle and he smiled.

"Those were some great matches, guys. This is why we're the best, you know? We always power through. Anyway, I think it would be safe to guess that it's a good time to order some food to be delivered, and we can continue with the day. Does that sound good?" he asked, and everyone agreed.

It was a very good and fun time for all of Seijoh to be a part of. They ate, and some of the younger team had separated from the older team, as they were all trying to stay on some sort of a sleeping schedule. The older members, though, they didn't seem to mind staying up and getting into some sort of antics and continuing the night. One of the older members smirked a bit and they were all whispering. One of them went to stand and they were all in a rather good mood. "Hey, so you know... we brought some late night fun, if you are all up for it," one of the guys said as he held out a bottle of what looked to be sake. It wasn't a large bottle, but the other older members had also started to pull out what they had brought. The boys cheered and they were ready for the night to start.

As bottles and cups were passed around, they started to play old childhood games, such as red light, green light, red rover, Simon says, and they created a human knot that they spent twenty minutes trying to untangle.

Things were still going so great, and everyone's spirits were up, since everyone had a bit of a buzz, now that alcohol had been consumed. Some of the older team had actually passed out and were ready to sleep, so it left just the team that had been there when Oikawa had been captain.

Everyone was still drinking, and somehow, they had all formed a circle and they were sitting in it, talking and chatting. It wasn't until Kunimi had suggested that they play another game that someone had said that they should play a game such as 'truth or dare.' Everyone seemed to agree, so the game had started. Since Yahaba had suggested it, someone had asked him to start off the game by picking.

There were a few that had chickened out, and they were picked truth. Kindaichi was dared to go scare one of the younger kids who were asleep. He had succeeded and he came back, asking Makki to make a choice.

"Dare. I'm not a chicken," Makki said in a mighty voice.

"Could have fooled me," Oikawa said loud enough for Makki to hear. The other looked at Oikawa with a glare, and the group seemed to laugh it all off. 

Once Kindaichi asked him to finish the bottle of sake that was next to him, everyone started to cheer for him to finish the bottle. The bottle had been finished in about forty-five seconds and he let out a bit of a laugh, leaning back into Mattsun, who held onto him. "Alright, Kawa, your turn. Truth or dare?" Makki asked with a smirk.

The looks the two of them exchanged with one another had been comical, but eventually, Oikawa had made a decision. "I don't trust you when you're drunk, so I'm going to pick truth."

All eyes were on the two boys, who seemed to be holding some kind of stare off at the moment. Iwaizumi sighed, but he continued to watch. Regardless of Oikawa's answer, Makki wasn't going to make this easy for his former captain. "Okay, Kawa. You want truth? I've got it. Tell us... who did you have a crush on in school?" he asked.

It seemed as if Oikawa had choked up, at least internally. He looked around all of the eyes that were on him and he smiled, looking down to his lap. Picking at his shorts, he shrugged a bit. Makki was starting to get a feeling about the answer that Oikawa was about to give. Everyone in the room was waiting with baited breath, but they all seemed to know the answer, even if Oikawa hadn't actually said it out loud before. They all knew who it was, except for the person that Oikawa actually had the crush on. "Well, I'll give you a chance to pick another question, because you're not going to like my answer."

All of the eyes seemed to roll and Makki narrowed his eyes, sitting up from Matsukawa and rubbing his face. "Just tell us, then. If we don't like the answer, we don't like it," Makki said and he leaned forward, poking Oikawa in the head, who swatted at Makki's hand.

"You really want to know? You're not going to like the answer. Unless _I_ count as an answer, the answer is no one. I was really feeling myself the last year, though, so I guess I would have to say me," Oikawa said, and almost all of the team groaned. Iwaizumi groaned, just because that was such a Tooru answer. Everyone else in that room knew that Oikawa had a crush on Iwaizumi, though, and they all knew he wasn't being truthful about his answer.

Hands went up and Makki was staring at Oikawa. "You can't lie during a truth, Oikawa!" Makki said with a glare, and most everyone seemed to agree with him. But the thing was, Oikawa had been stumped and he wanted to know how everyone knew he was lying. "Tell us the truth, Oikawa! Who did you have a crush on, especially last year?"

This was getting a little tense, and everyone seemed to be on Makki's side about this. They all kind of knew that Oikawa wasn't telling the truth, and Hajime really just jumped onto the bandwagon, because if everyone agreed with Makki, it had to be true, didn't it? "That is the truth! I c-can't have an answer if I d-didn't have a crush!" Oikawa said with a frown, scoffing at everyone who seemed to think that he was lying. But the thing was, they all knew that he was lying. Everyone, except for Iwaizumi, knew for certain that Oikawa had a crush on someone. That someone was Iwaizumi, and he was the only one that didn't know.

"Liar! What do we do to liars again, Yahaba?" Makki asked as he turned to look at the other boy, who had licked his lips and he had sighed, shrugging a bit. 

"I say we pour freezing water on his head. Or, we could make him do a dare instead," Kunimi had said and the boys all seemed to agree with those options. "We'll let you choose, Oikawa. Dare, or cold water? Since you don't want to be truthful," he said with a smirk.

The look on Oikawa's face had been beyond priceless at the moment. He wasn't sure what to make of all of this. The best part was, they were all drunk too, so they might not remember half of this in the morning. "I wasn't lying though! This isn't fair and this isn't how truth or dare works!" Oikawa said desperately. He knew himself that he was lying, and he also knew that he had a crush that was right in this room. But how the others knew left him baffled.

Everyone was badgering Oikawa at the moment, when Matsukawa had shouted and put a hand up, to try to quiet everyone. "We'll let you do a dare, then, since the cold water wouldn't be very fair of us. If you won't tell us the truth about your crush, then... Makki, is it okay that I pick a dare?"

Makki had nodded and Oikawa let out a sound of disbelief that everyone was with him on this. They were all waiting, leaning forward to hear what the dare was going to be. "Okay, so here's the deal. You didn't tell us the truth about your crush. I'm going to ask you to kiss someone in this room. That is your dare, and the person I want you to kiss is..." Everyone knew who Mattsun was going to pick, other that Iwaizumi, and they all just kept their eyes on Mattsun, as they waited to hear just who the man was going to pick. "I want you to kiss Hajime. Sorry, Hajime, but this is a punishment for Oikawa for not telling the truth."

The room froze. Nothing was moving, and time seemed to have stopped completely. When Mattsun had picked Hajime, and when he pointed at the boys, nothing was moving. It was far too still, even if time was still moving. Why was this happening to Oikawa? Why did he have such evil friends?

As Oikawa looked between all of the boys, except Iwa, he licked his lips and dropped his head again. "You guys just won't take my answer to be the truth! This isn't how truth or dare works! We don't know who tells the truth or lies, even though everyone is supposed to have scout's honor on that one. I did have scouts honor, and I was telling the truth!" Oikawa lied and Kyoutani let out a laugh, shaking his head in the process. The others seemed to have the same reaction as Kyoutani to this statement and they laughed. They all knew that Oikawa was lying, regardless of what he was actually saying.

"We all trusted you to be our captain, but none of us trust a word you say off the court," Kindaichi said, taking another sip of his drink. Everyone was still laughing and chatting, but finally, Makki cleared his throat.

It was the plan for Oikawa to try to get everyone distracted enough to forget that they had wanted him to kiss Iwaizumi. He just desperately wanted to do anything, other than that. If he had to kiss Iwaizumi and they had all witnessed it, it would have been very bad and no one would let him live it down. "Can I take back what my answer was then, and tell you guys the truth?"

"Nope! You ruined that chance! Even if you do tell us, we still expect you to do the dare. Kiss Iwa," Makki said. Matsukawa had given a sad smile to Iwaizumi, who had slouched a bit.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Yahaba or Kunimi?" Iwaizumi had said, getting those two to groan and adjust in their seats. "Or even Kindaichi! He's drunk enough, anyway," Iwaizumi said as Kyoutani tried to pull the bottle of sake out of his hand. But everyone seemed to agree that it has to be Iwaizumi.

It was enough that Iwaizumi knew that he was going to be the victim here, regardless. They all agreed that the dare had to stay the same. "Sorry, Iwaizumi. It has to be you. That was how the dare started, so Oikawa has to live up to the dare."

After a moment, Oikawa groaned and he moved over towards Hajime, still staring at Makki and Mattsun, who were draped over one another. Everyone knew that those two were dating, so it wasn't a surprise to see them all over one another. "I hate all of you, you know that? Every single one of you. It's a wonder that I let you all stay on the team," Oikawa said as he shook his head.

Finally, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, and he took a breath. Their eyes met and they seemed to lock eyes for a moment, as if they were having one of their private conversations out on the field, like old times. But they were both sending mixed signals, as if each boy didn't know what was happening. "This... I'm sorry they didn't believe my answer, Iwa-chan. I'm sorry that they roped you into all of this. But this kiss... it's just a dare," Oikawa said as he leaned forward. "Okay? It means nothing. It's just a dare."

Those words couldn't have been more of a lie, and if anyone else had heard it, they would have known that Oikawa was lying his ass off right now.

The thing was, Oikawa really did have a crush on Iwaizumi through out their entire high school careers. Iwaizumi was someone special to Oikawa, and he really loved the boy and wanted to keep him in his life. But he had chickened out telling the boy before they left school, so he made himself believe that it wasn't meant to happen, and he had to tell himself that he never had a crush in high school, through out those three years. But everyone there seemed to be pushing Oikawa towards reliving his high school life, and he really wasn't sure he wanted to or liked any of his friends.

Everyone waited with baited breath, and everyone was waiting for this to finally happen. Oikawa leaned in slowly, and even though it was just a dare, he couldn't just keep his eyes open. He started to close his eyes, and Iwaizumi seemed to follow suit. The other boy leaned in, too, and their lips met slowly.

If this was real life, it was too good to be true in Iwaizumi's mind. The truth was, he had actually had a crush on Oikawa while he was in high school, too. It seemed to be that every time that Hajime would hint at the crush and having feelings for the boy, Oikawa would be completely focused on something else, or he wouldn't understand what Iwaizumi was trying to say. He had always wanted a relationship with Oikawa, but he just couldn't seem to get the boy to see him or understand his feelings. He hadn't told anyone on the team, because he really just didn't want to let any of them get too involved in his business. So, he kept his crush hidden.

As their lips moved against one another, each boy was actually wondering how long the kiss was meant to last. They had kissed each other for probably five seconds before Oikawa pulled back and he took a breath. "There! I did it. Can we move on, please! Y'all are the worst," Oikawa said as he crossed his arms. He also moved back to his original position, leaving Iwaizumi to make the circle whole again.

Mattsun hummed for a moment, and he tilted his head. "How did the kiss feel?" he asked, and everyone seemed to want the answer to his question.

Glaring at Matsukawa, Oikawa shook his head. "You don't get to ask the questions, here. It's not your turn! I did the dare, so can we just go on with the game?"

It was made clear to Iwaizumi, or at least he was under the impression, that Oikawa really just wanted to hold his integrity with the game, so he did the kiss just so he could say that he had done it and the game wasn't over. That feeling was actually rather upsetting to Iwaizumi, and even though the night wasn't over just yet, that was the moment that set the mood for the spiky-haired ace. He groaned a bit to himself, but watched as Oikawa asked Mattsun to make a choice.

The best part of all of this, though, was that neither boy wiped the kiss off of their lips, and that was something that neither boy wanted to do at the moment. Although, if Oikawa really wanted to sell to everyone that he hadn't enjoyed the kiss, he would have wiped the kiss off. But no one would know that he had actually enjoyed the kiss, and things were going to move on.

The game continued, and once someone had failed doing their dare and everyone seemed rather tired, Kunimi made a suggestion that they all go to bed. They had the gym until three in the afternoon tomorrow, but they would all still want to do more when they woke up. They also had to clean up the gym. Regardless, Kunimi's suggestion was a good one, and the team had gotten out all of their sleeping mats so they could rest for the night.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were laying next to one another, and Oikawa had sighed as he settled down. "How ridiculous was Makki and Mattsun, trying to get us to kiss when I had given my truth answer?" Oikawa asked. They were all pretty spaced out, and Oikawa knew that Makki couldn't hear him anyway, as he was passed out in Mattsun's arms at the moment. It would have been a cute sight, if they hadn't seen the pair doing similar things all night long.

Taking a breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, Iwaizumi was considering telling Oikawa the truth. But if Oikawa was still in the mindset that the kiss had meant nothing, he was probably better not telling the boy the truth. He was probably better off playing into what the boy was trying to get across. "It was rather ridiculous, but we grew up with them. Can we really expect anything less from those two at this rate?" Iwaizumi asked, rolling towards Oikawa, biting his lip and watching as Oikawa rolled towards him as well.

"Well, Makki, I wouldn't expect anything less of him. Mattsun, though, I'm surprised that he let it go on and encouraged Makki the way he had. And then his dare? Ugh, I hate them all," he said, rolling his eyes and then closing them. "I'm tired. Goodnight, Iwa-chan."

It was that nickname that had gotten Oikawa in trouble so many times, but it was something that Iwaizumi had actually missed. Honestly, even though the nickname seemed cruel and a bit of a tease to Iwaizumi, he missed the setter always calling him that. But he wasn't going to get to hear that nickname for much longer, which is what saddened him. "Yeah, goodnight, shittykawa," Hajime said. Old habits die hard, he figured.

The pair had all fallen asleep, and they were all off to dream land. The morning came quicker than Hajime wanted, but as he sad up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he realized that the only reason he had woken up was because he had to use the restroom. Groaning, the movement to stand had been rather difficult, as he had been drinking alcohol just mere hours ago and was still feeling the effects.

After he had been done with the bathroom, he came back to find that Oikawa wasn't laying on his mat. He was gone, and that was when he heard a soft whispering and upset noises coming from the far end of the gym. It was dark, and Iwaizumi was curious, but it had to be Tooru, didn't it? There was nothing else or no one else it could have been, he figured, so Iwaizumi decided to go explore for a moment.

It really was Oikawa, and the boy was curled up against the wall, rocking a bit and muttering soft words to himself. "Oikawa...?" Iwaizumi had asked, and he frowned as he slowly took a seat next to the boy. Flinching, Oikawa looked over to Iwaizumi. It seemed to be that Iwaizumi was the last one that Oikawa had wanted to see.

But really, that was the truth. Iwaizumi really was the last one that Oikawa wanted to see, and it was a sad, but honest fact. He sighed and shook his head, and that was when the moonlight had slowly illuminated Oikawa's face and Iwa could see that he had been crying. "Oikawa, what's wrong?" he asked, very puzzled about all of this. Why was his best friend crying? Was he just feeling sick after the alcohol? Did he have a hangover?

Taking a breath, Oikawa shook his head and continued to rock. "I... did something bad..." he said.

That statement rang with Iwaizumi, and honestly, he was more worried about Oikawa, than whatever this bad thing he could have done was. "What did you do?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. He was ready to fight whomever had upset Oikawa like this, and he was ready to punch whoever made him cry. Iwaizumi was honestly going to fight to the end to protect his friend.

It took a moment, and Oikawa continued to rock a bit. This was a very odd state for Iwaizumi to see Oikawa in, and it was rather concerning. "Y-you know the game at the end...? Truth or dare? And you know how... we had to kiss?" Oikawa asked quietly. It was as if he was afraid to look at Iwaizumi, but he finally did, his eyes landing on his chest.

Of course Iwaizumi remembered the game, and it wasn't one he was going to forget for a long time. He wanted to cherish that moment forever, and he would likely remember it, even when he had a life partner. His first kiss with Oikawa was always something he would cherish. "Yeah? Are you going to tell me what you did that was bad now?" Iwaizumi asked, still puzzled about all of this.

Nodding, Oikawa continued to rock a bit, but it was still better than when Iwaizumi had found him to begin with. He was calming down a bit, although his crying was increasing. "It was j-just supposed to be a dare... It wasn't supposed to mean anything..." Oikawa said, making Iwaizumi's heart clench a bit. He still nodded, but he had also reached to rub Oikawa's arm in a reassuring way. "W-well... I felt something during the kiss... and it makes me nervous, Iwa-chan..."

This was turning out to be rather interesting, and Iwaizumi's heart started to pound. Was Oikawa's kiss something more than just a dare, after all of that? It was a mystery right now. "A-and I couldn't figure out how... h-how everyone knew that I was lying when I gave my answer to M-Makki's question... But they could tell I was lying..."

It was the way Oikawa had set up all of this for Iwaizumi and his reaction to all of this right now, that started to worry Iwaizumi. Was he feeling bad because he had a crush on someone else, but he felt some sort of energy from their kiss? That was what Iwaizumi was worried about. "Hey, it's still okay... It was just a game. You can't let yourself get upset over something... trivial..."

That really wasn't what Oikawa had wanted to hear, but he had been running from this for so long now that he was starting to wonder if he really should just keep on running and not look back again. But his subconscious mind wasn't letting him walk away from this. "It... It's not okay... Iwa-chan, I felt s-something from the kiss, and... and they knew that I was lying about the truth... I-I do have a crush..."

It was Iwaizumi's baited breath and his voice seemed to get stuck in his throat for a moment, because he really couldn't answer Oikawa back at the moment. He just had to see what Oikawa would say next, if anything. When Iwaizumi hadn't said anything and when it looked like he was waiting for an answer, Oikawa sighed and closed his eyes. "My crush... is... you..." he whispered, so softly that Iwaizumi wasn't really that positive that Oikawa had actually said it was him.

But no matter, that confession was music to Iwaizumi's ears. It was something that he had wanted to hear for so long now, that he was so glad that he didn't have to wait anymore. He wanted to jump up and down and he wanted to find a way for the setter to just erase the tears off of his face. He had a potential way, and it was a way that would hopefully help the boy as well, in an emotional sense. "Oikawa... you know, I felt something during the kiss, too," he said softly, telling the truth, finally. He was ready to admit everything and he was ready to move on.

It was that statement that made Oikawa's head perk up, and he wanted to be sure that Iwaizumi wasn't messing with him about all of this. If he was, it was a cruel thing to do, because Oikawa was in a very emotional place at the moment. "R-really?" Oikawa asked as he tilted his head.

It actually hadn't been the moon that was shining through the window. It was the sun just finally starting to peak through the window, and the room started to slowly light up. It was still kind of dark, but it was starting to get to brighten up the room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa could actually see each other a lot better now.

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi smiled softly and he dropped his head. "I was kind of sad when... when you had said that you didn't have a crush, and then I was even sadder when you told me that the kiss would mean nothing. But I still felt something... You know why, crazy?" he asked, grinning a bit and he moved a little bit closer.

Oikawa shook his head, but his eyes told Iwaizumi that he really wanted to know the answer. His tears were all but gone now, and his mood seemed to have perked up a bit. It was a great thing to know that Iwaizumi had felt something during the kiss, too. That morning really couldn't have gotten better, he thought.

That was where Oikawa was wrong, though. "Because I have a crush on you too, goof. I've had this crush for years, and I've wanted to be with you for so long, now. I've never been very good at expressing how I feel, though, nor were you very observant when I tried to tell you how I felt.

It was that first statement that hat Oikawa's heart racing, and his face had slowly turned from sad and upset, to hopeful, and he was very slowly starting to get that smile back. "You... Y-you have a crush on me, too?" Oikawa asked, as if he hadn't believed Iwaizumi the first time he responded.

Seeing the nod, Oikawa's face broke into the most brilliant smile, which suited his face so much better. Neither boy could speak at the moment, just because they were so happy and they were lost in the bliss of this moment. They seemed to have the same idea, too. Both boys slowly leaned toward one another, and they pressed their lips against the other set of lips there, kissing each other again to get that savory sensation once more.

They had actually kissed for a bit longer that time around, but each boy had pulled back and laughed afterward, and Oikawa had put his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, looking over to the rest of the team that was sound asleep. "How do you think they knew? Were we really that obvious?"

Yes, they really were just that obvious. The team all knew about the crush that each boy had on one another, because they were just very obvious about the way they showed how much they liked the other boy. "God, I hope not. Especially because we were oblivious to it for so long. If I had known you liked me before this, I wouldn't have passed up the chance to ask you on a date," Iwaizumi said with a bit of a laugh.

"Is that an offer?" Oikawa asked as he turned his head to look at Iwaizumi, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

That was when he realized what Oikawa was actually talking about and he let out another laugh. "Of course it is. Do you want to go on a date with me? So we can finally make this official?"

Oikawa really didn't need to answer, but he gave his answer in the form of a kiss. He couldn't seem to get enough of the ace at that moment, but he really couldn't be blamed. The ace was just irresistible and even though he tasted like alcohol, he could only imagine what Hajime tasted like on other days. That was more than enough of an answer for Hajime, and the boy kissed Oikawa back.

The pair of boys went back to their mats, but everyone was surprised to see that Oikawa's head was on Iwaizumi's chest when they all woke up before the pair. This had all been planned from the beginning, and it was part of the reason why everyone wanted to play the game. They wanted to find a way to get Iwaizumi and Oikawa to admit their feelings for one another, even though it was just an innocent game. The innocent game had a hidden agenda, which neither boy needed to know about.

They were just happy to be together at last.


End file.
